blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Boundary Management System
The Boundary Management System is an artificial intelligence-based world-wide system that collects "Sequences". It is currently in use by the Novus Orbis Sequentia and its program works toward serving mankind and the world's desire. It observes phenomena and data in the Boundary surrounding the world of the EvoBlaze, including possibilities to determine any Irregularities. Overall it has many components, and one known component is the Seithr Control System. Basic Information The BMS was created to give mankind a chance to escape uncontrolled elements and possibilities, as well as to prevent their souls from being corrupted by otherworldly magical-matter like Seithr. Its power can regulate the Boundary's chaotic energies, though its energy source isn't known and how it obtained its power is uncertain. Its power is used primarily to gather data and prevent the Boundary's power from distorting their world or breaking out of the Gates, preventing those deadly possibilities from becoming complete nightmares and threatening the world. The data it collects is called a "Sequence". It is what allowed humanity to notice what was dubbed Irregularity in the world, it uses this information to avoid dangerous possibilities and even attempt to correct the irregularities. It will also relay the data it gathers to the AIP who are connected to the system's power. There's a certain central power deep within it that currently operates for the purpose to fulfill the world’s and humankind’s desires and manifests its power in 5 shapes, the Overseers who serve only the World's will. Despite it being a benevolent system that serves mankind's wishes, it appears to create a huge amount of controversy with characters. Some wish to see it destroyed due to its unnatural power, while others want to keep it due to the protection it gives from the Boundary's distorting nature and the overflow of Seithr. The NOS wishes to use the system to somehow complete their vision of the eternal world of Order, where disasters and calamities cease to exist and irregularities are impossible. History It was created many centuries ago by minds of great potential, both magic and science went into it and its creation is something hidden deep in confidential records, dating back to centuries prior when the NOS was still young. Its prototype was built during that time, out of the idea that they could make their world eternal and avoid calamities that threatened them in the ancient past during the Age of Destruction. It was done in success according to record, saving humanity from calamity by the Seithr. It has since become a refined idea that serves as mankind’s “greatest creation” that is said to surpass Observers and even “gods”. The Third War The System became a very large controversy during the Third War when its power was being discussed to spread over the world entirely by the NOS who claimed the rights to use the system. The Rogue Sectors feared the NOS would misuse the system upon its activation to shape the world of pure order, and wished to tear it down before they passed the point of no return. Deep into the War, the system suffered a critical failure while it was in the middle of an Observation. This caused its maintenance of the Gates and the Boundary’s energy around their world to go haywire, leading to a major spill of Seithr and the dreaded Seithr Scourge to reappear due to the appearances of the Irregularity Origin and its magic-based abilities to command the Seithr in the area. Officially it was announced the Rogue Sectors were blamed for the massive disaster that claimed the lives of many souls, as it was during an operation against the NOS that this failure happened. With the system broken down, many Destructive Irregularity appeared and began to threaten souls with their own that were touched by the Boundary's power. It could no longer maintain the Seithr corruption levels, leading to distortion in the world, and new threats were born. The System had to be reworked and adjusted, but ultimately remained in place and it was never shut down. However, the system lost much of its power during the War, including the primary power it had with its central core and was no longer able to manifest it. Despite that, it was able to be rebooted thanks to the collection of a high amount of energy. This again placed protection allowing the NOS to spread that into barriers around individual cities, and humanity was protected from the Seithr or the Seithr Scourge corrupting their souls, thanks to its abilities. War's End When the War ended, the irregularities died down, but the system was not without its scars. The NOS doesn't openly discuss them, telling the public the system can continue to protect them. The system would be maintained by the power called the Overseers, made by one of the creators of the system's current programming to serve mankind's desires. While it's no longer at full strength, the NOS pursues a way to remove the internal damages to the system to ensure its vision is complete, but it has yet to discover how. They believe the Azure’s power can somehow help with this, this information is alluded to by Lukain. Origins During 2386, at the time of the Phantom Operations, the Liberation Sector would attempt an assault on the system. The issue was said to be a woman who was being escorted by the LS forces one of which was the former leader of LS, Mordecai Torayuki, and allies Imyo and Koyoto C Mercury. The assault was later directly taken on by Akuhei who was somehow empowered by the BMS, but even so, they couldn't prevent the data from being stolen and the system temporarily compromised. The Sequence Intelligence Agency later wiped the records entirely to avoid any leaks. Rebellion Sequence In 2397 a young man named Nex appeared to the public, tearing through NOS defense and grimoire systems, making it all the way to a facility where an object tied directly to the system was being worked on alongside an AIP who was “talking” to it. Nex utterly destroyed it, causing the energy in the Gate to consume the area when the Seithr Control System failed. The System recognized and acknowledged him that day as “Azure 0”, the one who threatens it and the world. It hadn't experienced a threat like that since the War, placing him as a Phase Black. However, due to his connection to the Azure, he was also sought out to be brought to the system. Control Sequence While still without much of its power, Nex wishes to destroy the system before it can come back into activation. His primary goal appears to be destroying it so he can take back Yura’s soul, which he believes the system has taken. Legna has also mentioned the BMS' mere existence weakens the power of Observers like herself, and its power threatens the natural designs of possibilities. Trivia *Originally just called the NOS' system. The BMS was named in-story during Verse 2, it's true name is still unknown. *Control Sequence is named so due to the system's power to collect the data strings in all things which are called a "Sequence". Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Plot Category:Control Sequence